Logan's Testimony
by Backtowriting
Summary: One shot sequel to Scattered Secrets, Logan testifies against his father in court!


_**A/N A follow up one shot to 'Scattered Secrets' only set in one location and to just sort of tell you what happened with Aaron, I hope it doesn't ruin the former for you, let me know what you think. **_

**Logan's Testimony**

The day of the court case had arrived and Logan wasn't sure if he was dreading taking the stand or if he was looking forward to seeing the smirk being wiped off his father's face when he realised he would be convicted.

The one thing he thought he wouldn't be able to do this without was the person who he'd fallen even deeper in love with in the last couple of months. Since waking up from his coma, Veronica had been with him through everything. They both confided in each other when they needed to and since Aaron had been arrested for Lilly's murder and the truth had come out about the Kanes, Veronica had gotten her status back, much to the annoyance of some people like weevil. Veronica never wavered in her personality; she was always more the bad ass kind of girl than the sweet innocent girl she was before Lilly died. It had just taken her a lot to see who she wanted to be.

Dating Logan meant that she was in with nearly every crowd in high school and her and Logan had fast become the royal couple around Neptune High. Everyone was shocked at the kind of relationship they had, because even though they kept the details of their relationship quiet; anyone could see they were head over heels for each other. Logan's behaviour was different after his father's arrest because he finally seemed happy, he wasn't playing up as much in class, although the occasional witty remark still seeped out, and he was generally doing well in all aspects of life.

Veronica walked into the court with Logan's fingers interlocking hers, and her father next to her, they all sat in the public gallery whilst Logan waited to be called to the stand as the videotapes were the evidence most of the case was weighted upon. Even though the tapes were evidence which the jury had seen, Logan had to go through how he had come to find the tapes.

When Logan took the stand, Veronica started playing with her hands in her lap; she was tense and nervous for him. They smiled at each other knowing they would both be there for the other.

The lawyer for the prosecution had asked Logan about how he had found the tapes and Logan accounted to him what happened, leaving out most of what had happened afterward. That was not common knowledge, in fact, very few people even knew Logan was ever in a coma or injured to begin with.

The lawyer then began a thread of questions Logan wasn't expecting, "Do you believe that your father killed Lilly Kane?" he asked.

"Yes," Logan replied without hesitation.

"…without a doubt?"

"Yes," Logan repeated.

"What makes you so sure?" the lawyer questioned with a tilt of his head.

Logan shifted in his chair and paused, thinking carefully before answering with hatred in his voice, "He practically killed my mom. Why wouldn't he kill my girlfriend?"

The lawyer raised his eyebrows inquisitively, "Could you elaborate?"

Logan started breathing heavily and Veronica was getting worried, this was something he wasn't up for, he still wasn't fully recovered from his injuries, "My father is a liar and a cheat. His affairs are the reason my Mom killed herself."

The lawyer seemed to soften for a second, "Has your father ever displayed signs of violent behaviour?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably, and Veronica restrained herself from calling out. "What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Has he ever shouted… been vocally aggressive?"

"Sure, I guess," Logan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hasn't everyone?"

"What about physical aggression or violence?" the lawyer continued his line of questioning.

Logan stayed silent and fidgeted in his seat not wanting to answer the question.

.

"May I remind you you're under oath Mr Echolls," the lawyer told him knowing that this was where his conviction may lie after seeing Logan's reaction to the questions.

"Yes," Logan answered; resistant.

"…towards you?"

Logan swallowed, "Yes."

The jury looked at him angrily and Logan could tell they were fans of his father and were not going to like him destroying that perfect image of him.

"You're in the public eye a lot, why haven't we seen any sign of this?"

Logan took a breath again; this was probably the worst thing that could have happened, he was so sure that with his father in jail, the abuse he suffered would never become public knowledge, "He's careful."

"Has anyone known about this?"

"Not until recently."

"Who knows now?"

"Just my girlfriend, Veronica Mars, and… Duncan Kane," Logan answered deciding to leave Keith out of it as he didn't know if that might get him in trouble.

"…only them… why no one else?" the lawyer asked expectantly.

"Are you kidding? …a famous movie star beating his kid... who would believe me? It would just look like another spoilt rich kid craving the attention he doesn't get at home," Logan answered on the verge of anger.

"…so why should we believe you now?" the lawyer asked.

"I don't know," Logan answered; annoyed at the sudden invasion of his private matters.

"Is there any evidence to show that Aaron Echolls is a violent person capable of beating his son and murdering his son's girlfriend?" the lawyer asked not quite knowing what to expect.

"I don't know, he was beaten by his own father and isn't there some kind of research that kids who were abused grow up to abuse their own kids," Logan replied evasively.

"…do you worry about turning out like your father?" the lawyer asked in a conversational tone.

"…objection, your honour… relevance," the lawyer for the defence said; standing up.

"Sustained, please make your questions relevant to the case," the judge told the prosecutor.

"I just thought the jury should see what kind of person this young man is," the lawyer answered charmingly.

"Fine... Mr. Echolls, you may answer the question, but future questions must be directly relevant," the Judge told the lawyer sternly.

'…absolutely your honour… Mr. Echolls?" the lawyer returned his attention to the stand.

"Yeah I guess I do," Logan admitted bravely and Veronica's heart went out to him remembering a conversation they'd had when they first got together.

"Is there any physical evidence to support your claims?" the lawyer asked cunningly.

Logan stayed silent and looked first at the jury and then at Veronica who was giving him a supportive smile but behind her eyes was a darkness and worry for him.

"Answer the question Mr. Echolls," the judge said.

"Yeah," Logan took a deep breath, "I suppose there is."

"Logan!" Veronica called out, she couldn't help herself.

"There will be silence in the court room," the judge shouted strictly at her.

"It's okay," Logan said looking at her as she placed one hand over her mouth and the other clutched her Dad's.

"Can we see the evidence?" the lawyer asked unsure of what Logan meant.

"Okay," Logan drawled out unsurely and began taking off his jacket and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Mr Echolls is this really appropriate?" the judge said suddenly when she saw what Logan was doing.

"I'm showing you the evidence," Logan answered slowly.

The judge was momentarily shocked and couldn't believe that she was actually feeling fear at the prospect of what this boy was about to reveal. No one had ever scared her in her court room, not even mass murderers. "I'll allow it as long as you have a point," she said slowly not wanting to be stunned into silence, she still needed control of the court room.

Logan nodded his head towards her and removed his shirt slowly to reveal his chest and the scars that remained from the surgery he had the night he had found the tapes. No one noticed those at first though.

"What are we meant to be looking at?" the lawyer for the defence said rudely.

Logan took a deep breath and knew he would have to show them, the marks were faded now as his father had been unable to do it in a long time, but he knew the ones he bore now would last forever. He turned around slowly and everyone in the room gasped before going silent.

"We've seen those before in that tabloid newspaper a few months ago!" the defence lawyer exclaimed and the prosecution realised he was right.

"You told that tabloid that you had been kidnapped, tortured and held to ransom?" the lawyer questioned Logan.

"That's what I told the Sheriff because I didn't want anyone to know, my father's the one who told the tabloids," Logan answered surprisingly calmly.

"Still, we have no proof that what you say now is true. Is there anything else you can tell us?" the lawyer pushed knowing he needed more of this to win the case.

Logan pointed to the scars on his side and swallowed, "This scar is because I no longer have a kidney there," Logan started and the court room inhaled another gasp of air. "The night I found the tapes, I was upset and angry and I went to find my father. I confronted him and he threw me across the room. I broke the glass cabinet and shards of glass were embedded in my back." Logan paused to take a breather knowing he had captured the attention of everyone in the room. "I was in a coma for a month because my brain was deprived of oxygen when I was losing a lot of blood," he finished.

The lawyer smiled, "So you have no problem believing that your father murdered Lilly Kane?"

"Just because he's rich and famous, doesn't mean he can do anything and get away with it, and it's not because I'm jealous like some people might think, Lilly was my girlfriend and he slept with her and murdered her and he deserves to go to prison for it."

He looked at Veronica who was smiling at him with silent tears trickling down her face. She was probably the only one who understood how hard it was for him to do what he just had and she knew that he had just managed to get his father convicted because after seeing the tapes of Lilly and Aaron and the scars Logan bore because of his father, the jury couldn't stay on Aaron Echolls' side for long.

_**A/N Thanks for reading, please review! Love all who read, especially those who review!**_

_**J x**_


End file.
